perisnofandomcom-20200213-history
Perisno Faction Troops
'Overview ' Perisno is a continent of multi-migrated races and cultures, so each faction has a unique feature to it, and is good on its own way. To conquer all Perisno the player will have to make use of the various factors from each faction to achieve victory. 'Factions' 'Kingdom of Tolrania :' Kingdom of Tolrania borders 3 other factions at once, including Redwood Nation, Maccavia, and Hakkon. Tolrania troops are mainly on foot, with the exception of a mounted archer unit. It has one of the most formidable infantry line in Perisno, including both tough, well armored and fast, lightly armored infantry mixed in with the power to decimate almost everything in its path, accompanied by very good archer. Tolranian Kingsman is one of the heaviest and toughest infantry in Perisno. Reich des Drache : ''' Reich des Drache, residing in the northern Perisno, is famous for its dreaded cavalry force. While only having mediorcre archer and infantry, the Reich's top tier cavalry is the best faction cavalry troop in Perisno, rivaling the various knights like Eagle, Wolf, Illica. You will not find it strange to get trampled over by the horse-step of the Dragoner. Drahara : ' '''Living in both the steppes and desert, Drahara have a strong cavalry force, along with powerful medium armored infantry-skirmisher and a very tough archer. The powerful combination of their swift infantry, all geared with throwing daggers or darts and a fast medidum armored cavalry can devastate the enemy even before they're able to set up proper formation. Their archer, while being mediocre ranged attacker, ready to take the fight to the frontline any moment. The Drahara trademarked unit, the Desert Assassin is very powerful, often take down weaker enemies with 1 strike. 'Maccavia : ' '''Maccavia troops are all hardened, discipline and powerful soldiers. All Maccavian troops are heavily armored, tough in melee combat. Because of the constant fighting going on between Maccavia and Reich des Drache, the Maccavian army is mainly consist of 2-handed or polearm wielder, armed with very powerful hurlbat. But the strongest point of a Maccavian army is the Crossbowman. Maccavian Crossbowmen uses Axe Crossbow, the unique crossbow invented by Maccavian inventors that can shoot deadly axe projectile and can act as a alternative 2-handed axe. 'Redwood Nation : ' '''The Redwood Nation is an elven kingdom. It is feared for strict discipline, deadly archer and the fastest horses in Perisno. You will expect nothing but a rain of arrows coming from the Redwood army with unimagined accuracy and power, while Elven horse archers were already at the back of the enemy's army when they were able to put up a shield wall. And even the strongest shield wall won't last long against the shield shattering shots coming from Elvarie Redwood Ranger. 'Hakkon Empire : ' Hakkon Empire fields the most ultilized and versatile troop line in all of Perisno, while also having a greater number of troops comparing to other factions. Infantry, Crossbowman, Heavy Cavalry, Halberdier. The mix of its troop is so formidable that all other factions finds it hard to even find a weakness in the army composition of a Hakkon army. Hakkon Legionnaire, as well as other infantry units of the Hakkon Empire are packed with a variety of throwing javelins and spears and are very deadly with them. '''Kingdom of Perisno: ' Kingdom of freeman, the Perisno army is very balanced and powerful. Having the best archer, rivals that of the Redwood Nation, the Heavy Infantry rivals that of the Tolrania and the Heavy Cavalry rivals that of the Reich, Perisno is truly best of everything. But it is also because of its quality, you'll find Perisno troops very hard to level up. It oftens takes much longer to field an army of Perisnoan than the same size army of other factions. '''Kreigstein Duchy : WIP 'Voulhair Raiders :' WIP 'Summary' Each faction is unique, and have their very own trademark. It's impossible to field an army of one troop and hope to conquer Perisno easily. It is ''very hard ''to attain the top tier troops in Perisno, so the hope of steamrolling with an army of elites is very unrealistic. The player will have to find a workaround with all the troops in hand, from various factions to ultilize his/her military power, and carve a bloody path toward victory. It is the mindset of the Developers to make the experience of Perisno as close to reality as possible.